


To the Victor Go the Spoils

by dustandroses



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bottom!Jack, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Jack/Daniel Kinkathon, M/M, PWP, Top/bottom Play, Wrestling as Foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first one to get the other completely naked tops. That work for you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Victor Go the Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Ozsaur, my hero and shit  
>  **Prompts:** Daniel's a lot more alpha in bed than Jack expected  & Bottom!Jack  
>  **Notes** Written for Live Journal's jd_commentfic for the Jack/Daniel Kinkathon and originally posted on Nov. 23rd, 2008.

  
Jack slowly stalked Daniel as he walked backwards across the floor of Jack's exercise room. He swerved to avoid the weight bench at the last second and Jack cursed silently as his quarry got the bench between them. "C'mon, Daniel, you fought hard, I'll give you that, but I won. Don't you think the winner deserves a reward? Just a kiss." He watched avidly as a drop of sweat rolled down Daniel’s cheek and followed the line of his neck before getting absorbed by his perspiration damp shirt.  
  
Daniel shook his head. "Yeah, right. It starts with a little kiss and the next thing you know, I'm flat on my back on this hard floor. You know, Jack, this thin carpeting really isn't a good idea for an exercise room. You should have mats on the floor or something. Especially with your knees."   
  
"I've been thinking about that. I was at Home Depot the other day and-- Hey! Nice try there, Jackson. But I'm not falling for your distractions. I want my kiss. I won fair and square.” Jack wiped his face off with his towel before dropping it onto the bench. “I told you I could do more push ups than you no mater how much you've been working out with Teal'c lately and I was right, wasn't I?"   
  
"Well, yeah Jack, but, look at you - you're all…” He trailed off and swallowed heavily, “…sweaty and...” Jack watched Daniel’s eyes roam Jack’s body greedily before he shook his head and tried a different tactic. “How about we take a shower together?" Daniel stepped close to Jack, putting one knee up on the bench between them, their chests close enough that Jack could feel his heat, Daniel's lips just a breath away from his own. "I'll make it worth your while." His soft sultry voice made Jack shiver, but when Jack tried to close the gap between them, Daniel skipped away from him. "Ah, ah, ah!"   
  
"Hey, I thought you liked me all sweaty and stuff - I like you that way, too, you know.” Daniel’s wet hair clung to his forehead, and Jack ached to lick the salt off his skin, and rub up against him, slick with both their perspiration. “C'mon, Daniel, you never complain when we're going at it hot and heavy. You know you like it. That’s why we always end up fucking after we exercise."   
  
Daniel laughed. "I do, do I? I mean – I do. I like the sex. Nothing wrong with the sex at all, but this floor is hard as hell and it hurts. I know, how about you take it on _your_ back, see how you like being _my_ mattress for a change?"   
  
"Hey, that's fine with me. If you can get me on my back, and keep me there, I'm all yours. You think you can do it, big boy? Think you're man enough to take me down?" Oh, yeah, Jack was getting into this idea – this could be fun.  
  
"Oh, I can do it, alright." Daniel's smug tone was getting to Jack, so he threw out a challenge.   
  
"Oh yeah? Tell you what: the first one to get the other completely naked tops. That work for you?"   
  
"Fine. You might as well take your clothes off now buster, because you're gonna end up on your back any minute now."   
  
"Oh, not if I get to you first." Jack didn't wait for a response; he just stepped over the bench and grabbed a fist full of the hem of Daniel's shirt. Daniel backed up, trying to break his hold, but when Jack didn’t let go, the hem ripped in his hand. They both looked down in shock for a second before Jack smirked and pulled up, tearing the shirt right up the center, baring Daniel's sweaty chest.   
  
Jack crowed, "First blood!" and Daniel frowned, reaching for Jack's shirt to even the score. But that brought him within range of Jack's hands, which went immediately for the waistband of Daniel's pants.   
  
In a surprise move, Daniel used a Jaffa technique Teal’c taught him which caught Jack off balance and tipped him over onto the floor. But as he went down, he grabbed Daniel around the waist and brought them down together. Jack thought distantly that Daniel was right, the carpeting didn’t pad this floor at all, but at the moment he had other things on his mind, so he set that thought aside. They wrestled across the room, scrabbling for purchase as they grappled with each other, each struggling for an advantage. Jack was aware that Daniel had the edge when it came to weight, but Jack wasn't really worried. He'd always loved a good brawl and had both training and experience in his corner.   
  
Besides, Jack wasn't really in a hurry to end the match. He was enjoying the way their bodies slid against each other, the way Daniel’s muscles flexed and bunched under his hands. He realized with shock that he was even enjoying the press of Daniel's body as he covered Jack, pushing into him, holding him down. A sizzle of electricity ran through him when he realized that from their current position, Daniel could easily overpower him if he didn't always have a trick or two up his sleeve. The flood of heat he felt from that thought made his head reel for a moment.   
  
Not that he was out to lose or anything, he rushed to tell himself, he’d just realized that maybe there were more important things than always ending up on top. For instance, the way things were at that moment was kind of hot – despite the fact that _he_ was the one on his back. Daniel had one hand braced on the floor and the other was struggling with his shirt, trying to pull the stubborn thing off by sheer force of will. He had one thigh thrust between Jack's legs, and Jack could feel Daniel's hard-on pressed against his leg as he struggled to keep his balance, his face intent on his efforts, and his eyes gleaming with a fierce glee.   
  
Jack stopped abruptly, as his attraction to this new side of Daniel blazed through him. When he stopped struggling, Daniel was forced to let go of Jack's shirt and put both hands on the floor to keep from tipping over face first onto the carpet. He looked down at Jack startled, and Jack surprised them both by grabbing his face in both hands and pulling Daniel to him. Jack reveled in the passionate kiss. He'd always loved the way Daniel kissed. He put every bit of himself into everything he did, and his kisses were no exception. All the pent-up energy they'd been throwing at each other just seconds ago was now focused right there and it almost overwhelmed Jack for a moment. There’s intensity – and then there’s Daniel.   
  
Daniel pinned Jack’s shoulders against the floor as if he were actually still fighting. But instead, Jack was thinking of ways to encourage Daniel to stay right where he was, so he circled his hips a bit, bringing his own cock in line with Daniel's and thrust up, rubbing them together roughly through their clothing. Daniel was obviously as hungry for Jack's touch as he was for Daniel's, and he echoed Daniel's moan with one of his own. They made out like school kids, all ragged breaths, clumsy hands and eager, impulsive movements as they moaned “I need” and “Oh, god” and “Please can I just…” It was awkward and incredibly erotic at the same time. They grasped and thrust, urgently needing the touch, the feel of each other.  
  
Daniel pushed his other leg between Jack's and used both to spread Jack wide until it felt like their bodies just interlocked. His hips did a rotating, grinding kind of thing that brought their cocks together over and over again, making Jack pant and cry out into Daniel's open mouth. Daniel's ass flexed in Jack's grip when he tried to bring them even closer together, pulling up his legs so his thighs bracketed Daniel's hips. Daniel responded by biting a stinging trail down Jack's jaw line and onto his suddenly extra sensitive neck, so Jack moaned and tipped his head back to give Daniel better access.   
  
Jack wallowed in the intensity and power he could feel running just under Daniel’s skin, right there under his fingertips. He kneaded Daniel's ass cheeks with his palms and griped him so tightly his fingers ached. He still needed more, so Jack began thrusting up rhythmically into Daniel's grinding hips and only noticed he'd stopped breathing when he started to see stars. He took a huge gulp of air and realized he could almost _taste_ the musky scent of their lust – heat and sweat and arousal. His cock was so hard it hurt every time he pushed up into Daniel’s desperate pressure, but he couldn’t stop, it felt too good.   
  
Daniel pushed himself up onto his elbows. Jack felt the increased weight on his hips and couldn’t help but let Daniel know how good that was. “Yeah. That’s it, Daniel. Harder!”   
  
Daniel leaned down over Jack's ear and his wicked words rumbled deep in Jack's chest. “Is this what you want, Jack? Is this what you need? Hard and fast…” he had to pause for breath, “…and just a bit angry?” His hot breath on Jack's ear and neck made Jack shudder. “You like this, don’t you? Down and nasty – oh, god - push and shove. You want me desperate and hungry – pushing myself into you. My hard prick in your tight ass.”   
  
“Daniel!” His filthy words tipped Jack over and he cried out as he came, spilling hot and wet inside his boxers like a teenager. Daniel traded his words for forceful gasps as he let loose and just started to thrash and pound against Jack, who just wrapped his arms tight around Daniel and hung on for the ride as best he could. He felt the moment Daniel came, his orgasm stiffening his body and making his arms shake as he tried to hold his upper body off Jack. When he finally collapsed, Jack was ready for him. That's when he realized Daniel wasn't the only one shaking. That made him laugh.   
  
“Hot damn!” Jack couldn't help himself. He just had to whoop. “Holy shit, Daniel, I didn’t know you had it in you! Jesus.” His knees dropped to the sides, flopping limply, but he couldn’t be bothered to move them.  
  
Daniel finally recovered enough to lift up his head and glare at Jack with one baleful eye. But Jack couldn’t stop grinning. He pulled Daniel's head around and kissed him hard. It didn’t last long, neither of them had the breath for it and Jack could feel Daniel's overheated body still quivering and shaking above him.   
  
Daniel drew in a deep breath. “Liked that, did you?”   
  
Jack looked at him incredulously. “You just made me come in my pants, Daniel. What do you think?”   
  
“I guess it wasn’t too bad.” He was still short of breath, but he had a smug, ‘guess I showed you’ look on his face.   
  
For once, Jack was willing to concede gracefully. “This round, Daniel, belongs to you.”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
Jack let his head fall back to the hard floor with a thud. “Oh, hell yeah.”   
  
  
End


End file.
